


End of the line.

by HorizonGaming



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonGaming/pseuds/HorizonGaming
Summary: Well, this is gonna be a mess.





	End of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is gonna be a mess.

Here I am, at the end of the line. Ive lost everything. My pride, my reputation, my lover. Nothing really matters now. I've finally come to terms with the harsh reality that has been hidden from me this whole time, one thing I'm certain on is that I was hiding it from myself. I was hiding how inferior I am to my classmates, to my siblings, to my parents in their youth, to everyone. I'm but a single part of a mechanism that has over 7 billion parts, and that number keeps on growing, so a loss of a single part doesn't change anything, especially an inferior part like me. I have been at my brink for as long as I can remember, and losing her pushed me over my limit. There's nowhere left to turn, nothing left to do, nobody left to love. I stumbled out of my chair that I spend most of my free time withering away in and approached my wardrobe. I mumble incoherently to myself as I open it and shakily grabbed the thing I've kept hidden from everyone, the only secret I have left. I've been keeping it for a time like this. I looked up at my ceiling fan and let out a sigh. I looked back at how far down I've stooped, at how much happier I was until everything I had fell out from underneath me. My friends, my family, my lover. Nothing really matters to me, not anymore that is. I climbed up onto the chair, stood fully upright, I looked down a time everything in my room, all the crap I've accumulated over the years, it almost reminded me of somebody who I used to know. I tied a noose, every few seconds letting out a whimper, tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to die you see, I wished I'd just never been born at all. But this was the closest I can get to not being born, so I took it. I heard the door open downstairs, probably one of my parents, it's too late now, they can't change my fate. I put my head through the loop, took a deep breath and had one more look around me, remembering the high points in my life. "Time to go" I said quietly accepting how it has to end. "Stop!". I froze. This voice. It couldn't be. It was her. Why, how, what? So many questions and the only answer was her. Everything about her. Every imperfection just made her better.  
From that point, everything was kinda hazy. The choking feeling, the cries, the crashes. The next coherent memory I had was her arms around me, the words "dumbass" and "never do that again" echoing through the my mind. They weren't in anger, but in sadness. They were caring words, she cared. She really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a mess.


End file.
